dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Depressing Day with Fifi
Having been fed up with Fifi being around Wolf all the time, Bruce tries to find a way to make her be obsessed with him which is what both the guys would like. Which is why Wolf is going to help Bruce out. Characters *Bruce *Fifi *Wolf *Earl Grey *Gerald Butler *Emily *Bangers *Mash *Bloser Transcript (Bruce is seen walking down the city with Fifi on his back) Bruce: (annoyed) Fifi stop getting cookie crumbs on my head! Fifi: Crumbs? Those are monkey men from planet tootsie roll. Bruce: (laughs) I just love that girl. (suddenly Fifi jumps off Bruce and runs up to Wolf after seeing him) Not again! Wolf: Not again! Bruce: Seriously Fifi!? Again!? Fifi: (tackles Wolf in a hug) Super Hero Wolfy! Wolf: GET OFF OF ME! Bruce: WHY is she so obsessed with you!? Wolf: I wish I could reverse it Bruce: Reverse what? Wolf: Her obsession. I tried killing her, torturing her, and insulting her and nothing is working! Bruce: Well that's because she's the dumbest person EVER! Fifi: I want to be Superman! Wolf: Thanks for proving our point. Bruce: How about you, (pulls out time machine) go back in time and stop your past self from saving Fifi. Wolf: And possibly revive every person I killed or you ever meeting her alive? yeah great plan stick head Bruce: I have a name you know! But then again I don't think she'll ever be obsessed with me. (walks away and Fifi stops him) What do you want!? Fifi: Sticks and stones could break my bones but words will never hurt me! Bruce: WHAT!? Wolf: She talks in random moments, get used to it. Bruce: Alright Wolf we need to talk, So you don't like Fifi but I do, so how did she become so obsessed with you? Wolf: I mistakenly saved her from some gang. I thought they were just there causing trouble and I wanted to kill them. Fifi: Wolfy is fluffy with a plum for a nose. Bruce: So maybe if I saved her from some gang, you think she'll become obsessed with me? Wolf: That is a big maybe. Bruce: I'll give it a try. Fifi: Use the force Stick head. (the next day, Fifi is seen in a cookie shop when 3 street gangs come inside) Fifi: Hello friends! Gang Member 1: (grabs Fifi's neck) Are you messing with us!? Fifi: no I am eating cookies Gang Member 2: Oh so you're eating cookies are you!? (grabs a cookie) Here's what WE think of cookies! (hand crushes cookie into little pieces, the gang members laugh while Fifi kneels down and starts crying) Wolf: (watches from a distance and face palms) Not again. Fifi: BLASPHEMER!!! Bruce: (walks in cookie shop) Leave her alone! Gang Member 2: Oh really? What are YOU going to do about it? Wolf: Bruce get out of there! Bruce: Dude! This is my only chance to win Fifi! Fifi: (Gets Angry) You killed desecrated my COOKIES!!! Bruce: Oh shit! RUN!!! (He and Wolf run out of the cookie shop) Wolf: Come on we'll think of another plan. Bruce: Like what? (Shop explodes with flower petals) Wolf: (thinks) Hmm. Bruce: Hmm? Wolf: I got it! Bruce: Oh thank god you thought of a plan! (Next Day while Fifi was sleeping) Bruce: You think this will work? Wolf: It should, this guy has had it in for me since that thing with Fox. Gerald Butler: (crashes through the window and throws Fifi in a sack. takes out a radio) Earl Grey I have the one our unknown source has said that is very important to Wolf. Earl Gray: Excellent! Now bring that thing to my warehouse! (laughs) Gerald Butler: On my way. Wolf: Worked like a charm. (Wolf and Bruce follow after Gerald Butler to the warehouse) Bruce: This plan will work perfectly! Wolf: Of course it will, I thought of it. Earl Gray: Now release this person from the bag! (Fifi falls out of the sack) Fifi: Where am I? Who are you peanut man? Earl Grey: I, my dear, am Earl Grey! The most evil British robot man alive. I have a source that tells me you are very important to my arch enemy Wolf. Fifi: Yay! I'm important to Wolfy! Wolf: (Facepalms) why did it feel like i just kicked myself in the balls? Bruce: (excited) Soon she will be mine! Gerald Butler: Yes you are and we shall strike a deadly blow to Wolf as we lock you up forever never to see him again. Fifi: (scared) NO! Please! I don't want to be away from Wolfy! Wolf: That sounds like heaven. (Emily randomly pokes Wolf from behind) Wolf: Damn it Emily stop it! we are trying to get a plan to work! Emily: A plan? A plan for what? Wolf: to get Fifi off my back. Bruce: Shit! Now's my cue! Wolf: Oh wait Bruce watch out for... (Bruce leaves without hearing Wolf) Earl Grey: But I'm afraid you WILL be away from Wolf my dear! (laughs) Bruce: Don't worry Fifi! I'm coming! Earl Grey: I say, who is that? Bruce: The name's Bruce douchebag, and let Fifi go before I bring you a moment of pain! Earl Grey: We shall see who gives a serving of pain. Bruce: Oh really? (whistles and a bunch of street gang members jump out) Take out the grey one with the weird hat while I take out the guy with the stupid mustache. (Earl Grey taps his cane on the ground and Bangers and Mash crash though a wall and starts crushing the street gang) Bruce: The fuck!? (shows Wolf looking from a far distance talking on his radio to Bruce) Wolf: That's what I tried to warn you about! Bruce: (speaks on radio) Well why didn't you tell me earlier!? Wolf: Stupidity jumps into danger first. Earl Grey: Quite pathetic, quite. Gerald Butler: Butlers! do Earl Grey's dirty work! (Bruce begins fighting the butlers, first he simply bumps two heads together and then Bruce uses his shotgun and shoots 5 butlers at once. Finally Bruce throws Gerald Butler at Earl Grey who spills his tea) Earl Grey: NO! Not my precious tea! Bruce: Time to finish you two off. (pushes Earl and Gerald out the building and they both fall into fire near the warehouse) Earl Grey: (falls in water) NO! Water is my weakness! (dies) Bangers: (grabs Bruce's neck) You think you pretty good? Bruce: I guess I am. (pokes Bangers in the eye then Bangers lets Bruce go in pain) Mash: John Cleese! Bruce: (looks at Earl Grey's cup of tea) Hmm, I think I know what to do. (throws the cup at Mash who melts) Bangers: Mash! NOOO!! (turns to Bruce) You killed my brother! Bruce: That's right dick! Your brother is dead! (suddenly a bit of emo ray fires at Bangers who dies) Bloser: (flies in) Sorry guys, I was just testing my emo ray, did I hit anyone? Bruce: Nope, good timing by the way. Bloser: Oh alright then. (flies away) (Fifi comes out of cover and hugs Bruce tightly) Fifi: Thank you Stick Head! Bruce: (hugs back) No problem Fifi! Fifi: Now I can see Wolfy again! (shows Wolf looking from a far place) Wolf: Will this nightmare ever end? Bruce: (facepalms) Shit, the plan didn't work! Now she's still not obsessed with me! Fifi: Don't worry Stick Head, I'll come see you after. Bruce: (realizes) Okay maybe the plan DID work after all. '-End-' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess (2/5) Good, but not great (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:June Releases